It is found that polymers of unsaturated anhydride such as maleic anhydride are particularly susceptible to attach by a variety of solvents such as toluene. This can be a serious drawback for molded articles made from polymers such as copolymers of styrene and maleic anhydride and the rubber-modified equivalents of such polymers. Present invention describes a means of protecting such polymers from solvent attack.